Kyuubi's Legacy
by Night Kiryuu
Summary: When Naruto was born kyuubi made a deal with his parents and resulted with unexpected changes, why did Kyuubi made the deal with Naruto's parents? and what was the deal?...Kyuubi never attacked Konoha...cool, smart,cos-dressing Naruto. I Don't Own Naruto
1. The Request

**Kyuubi's Legacy Chapter one **

**Hi everyone! I hope you like the first chapter and perhaps... review it? Cause if you do, that would be just awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

When Namikaze Uzamaki Kyo Naruto was born his parents never anticipated the future their child may have. They did however knew that there was something special about the little blond, but then again every parent thinks that about their little boys and girls.

So when Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzamaki Kushina sensed the presence of a being very different than themselves, it could only be an ancient creature appearing before them, they knew that it was here for their little Naru-chan. How they knew nobody knows, could have been parent instincts or something like that.

So the couple anxiously waited for the newcomer to arrive. What they saw shocked them. Which in itself is quite a rare thing to witness, seeing that both were ninjas of high caliber and so here begins my story.

When the infamous Kyuubi No Kitsune came to view in the rather wide hospital room in which they found themselves in after a quite a hard night. Minato placed himself in front of his beloved wife and child as if to protect them, a gesture that was not missed on the ancient creature which its form was different from what they were expecting.

Instead of an oversize fox was a pale young man with long silky hair that was more red than his wife's crimson mane, two fox ears and nine long tails that never seem to stop moving, however his red kimono was charred and ripped here and there. The teen (which is what he looks like) was beautiful very much so, and his face was so lovely. While his whole outlook may have made him look very frail, his eyes however told another story. Golden and animalistic, and somehow catlike held much sadness in them that made you wonder what would make a creature such as him hold misery in those eyes of his.

Kyuubi finally coming out of whatever trance he was in said _"Don't worry I did not came here to cause chaos even though I like it way too much for own good." he chuckled. "But I did however came here for your help. I assume you heard of my reputation, and so I came here to probably the most open minded people this wretched world has to offer. Plus I knew of your power and kindness so both of you are the only ones that can help me even though I did choose both of you through the choices you did in your past, before you say anything I must admit that I feel weak very much so, and I have to forget about my pride because if don't then what will be left of me but sheer memories that are always fading as the world goes on, so please hear me out."_

"Wait what is it that you want from us?, we'll help you as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, but how can we help you if you keep on rambling?." said the young Hokage anxiously. "Minato! what did I said about rushing into things without thinking, now shut it and let Kyuubi-Sama continue." Kushina said.

_"Anyway, I wish to give my powers to your newborn because you see I am not able to continue with my existence due to... certain matters and a certain someone who by the way should had died decades ago, and by doing this you two will be able to protect my power and he, your son will be my new legacy. All I can do now is pass the torch to someone, and perhaps I would not be tied to this world anymore. I can finally rest._

**Well what do you all think?**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Deal

**Kyuubi's Legacy chapter two**

"NANI!"

...

...

...

_ (Sigh) "Let me rephrase it. I, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune am willingly giving up my powers to your son in order for you to protect them and make him powerful 'cause I know how much he's gonna need it in the future due him to being your child, and am sure you both know what that means. After all you don't get as famous as both of you do without doing anything or angering anyone...say like a certain country not too far from here... it's a win-win situation, wouldn't you say, so why don't we make it a deal, no?"_** Kyuubi **said cocking his head to the left making him look cute and innocent, something which he both ninjas knew for certain he was anything but.

"As much as we want to believe you, we don't know how this might effect our little Naru-chan and well as you pointed out your reputation doesn't make it any easier to trust you. We don't know for sure that you are not trying to trick us, after all you are a Kitsune no matter how you may look now to us." Minato said while looking at Naruto.

_"While that may be true, it still doesn't change the fact that I chose both of you to protect my last legacy which is your son and to tell you the truth I don't have much time, if we take any longer the wheel of fate may spin again. Trust me when I say this it will not be good for demons but for humans it will be.. ah, how do humans say it now a days, not pretty. You know the longer we wait the more painful it will be for the little kit and just so you know it has to be a newborn child who possesses chakra coils that are not yet grown enough to cause much difference and be able to adjust to my pure chakra so he can make it into his own, so now you know another reason as to why I picked your son, happy now?" asked the demon._

**"**Not really no, but now that you put it that way I guess we can help you out, right Kushina?" said the blond man.

"Fine, but if something bad happens to my little Naru-chan then **you pay" she growled** to her husband _"Right?" _she said with a soft pleasant tone that to the young Hokage meant trouble.

"Um, yeah whatever you say honey dear. Let's just hope nothing bad comes out of this."

**And thats the end of chapter two. This chapter is by far the shortest, I plan to make the other chapters at least a thousand words.**

**Anyway...Please Review!**


	3. Behind The Door Lay

**Kyuubi's Legacy chapter 3**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Author's Note**

**If you have something against this story or you somehow manage to like it please feel free (and welcome) to review, P.S the author likes reviews and is used to being criticized.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO**

The ritual, Minato thought, was not as difficult to pull off as Kyuubi-Sama made it out to be, but then again we weren't ready.

I wasn't ready.

In all honesty I do not know how I did this to my son, who isn't even a day old, how to gaze at him and not feel guilty for giving him this unknown power without knowing the outcome. After all power is an immense responsibility, a burden even.

In the past I knew exactly what I wanted, to become Hokage to protect this village like my late predecessors did, but suddenly I was terrified because now I had a wife and a child. In other words a family.

By doing this, will it ease my uncertainties knowing that he has the power to protect himself of mine and Kushina's enemies after we're no longer here for him when he needs us the most?

I was restless, terrified even of what the future had in stored for us. (Sigh) too many decisions and equally large outcomes to predict.

By now Kyuubi-Sama was slowly but surely fading into a magnificent spiral of gold and crimson onto Naruto. What an odd sight. He contemplated that the demon lord wouldn't be here anymore to cause mayhem around the elemental countries like he enjoys to do every year or so.

"You know " Kushina began, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. "Lots of bizarre stuff always happens to us, I wonder why?" she mused. "Maybe it has something to do with your freakishly good luck and my inconveniently dreadful karma not mixing up". She laughed.

"Kushina" he said suddenly fearing for his wife's wellbeing.

"Minato" she replied.

"You should be sleeping for Kami' s sake! You just went through labor a few hours ago!" He said irritated.

"So, you got a problem with me being up!" she said in a challenging manner.

"Err….. No?"

"What a lame save and you have the guts call yourself Hokage" She murmured.

"Heard that!" was the noisy shout she expected.

"Hn" she grunted.

'Freaky' he thought with as shudder, for a second there she sounded similar to an Uchiha, they give me the creeps. Must be from just coming out of labor'. He mused.

_"Hey Blondie, what's up with all the angst I'm sensing? You should be pleased, I am after all letting you be the guardian of my legacy? Better yet, you ought to feel privileged, blessed even. Maybe you're having a blond moment and forgot to act accordingly."_ Kyuubi mock pondered gravely.

"Ha! He got you there Mina" laughed Kushina with a shit eating grin on her face. "Kyuubi-Sama, I never knew you had a sense of humor" she praised.

_"That's for the reason that each time I try having a civilized chat, the weak humans always either faint, pee themselves or run away like idiot on crack, not necessarily a pleasurable experience and so I don't ever get the chance to try my awe-inspiring awesomeness" _Kyuubi said with gloom evident in his tone.

-Meanwhile-

"He's nuts" Minato whispered with a tick mark on his forehead.

"No, no, he's just being his ever modest self" whispered back the scarlet headed female as if chatting with an infant.

_"Wait what was I going to say again?"_the demon lord asked.

"And he calls me blond" Minato sweat dropped.

"_That's right!"_Kyuubi exclaimed_"I have a few more things I have to tell you, when kit here turns four give him my magic box, which I have already handed to you I believe, he will know what to do and… tell him that he better not make me regret giving him my powers and knowledge to him, oh and don't be surprised if he does things that are weird and know things he isn't supposed to. And word of advice from yours truly, train him, make him the best for he will either destroy or being peace to us depending if he succeeds at his task, and also he will have to be the one to annihilate my enemy…."_ Kyuubi the demon lord was no more.

"Wait! Who is it?" Minato half yelled.

"Hmm, he didn't have the chance to tell us" Kushina said stating the obvious as she embrace her child. "No matter, whoever it is, will get their ass kicked by our little Naru-Chan, after all he is our child."

XxX

The next day, morning dawned as bright and fiery as Kushina' s temper.

In the Namikaze House (more like mansion) the self proclaimed super pervert and the self proclaimed hottest Hokage to ever Hokage'd were heatedly discussing the day's happenings of yesterday.

"Don't believe what you just told me, there is just no way" said the Toad Sage with disbelief evident on his voice.

"Well believe it 'cause as the grandfather of my cute Naru-Chan you have to help us with this and last time I checked you are very talented in teaching brats as you so nicely put it and I might add you do quite an excellent job at it if I do say so myself. Don't' you think?" reasoned Minato.

(Inside his mind Jiraiya was beaming at his son/student's praise, but he being the seasoned shinobi that he is didn't let it show)

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, but since you are my son then I might as well help you train that brat of yours. Which reminds me where is he?"

"He is with Kushina, probably sleeping or whatever it is that babies do, but anyway you just got to see him, he's so cute!" squealed Minato.

(Sweat dropped)

"Okay, um yeah, lead the way then" Jiraiya said awkwardly.

"Yay!"

"Oh yeah one more thing, try not to make my dear wife mad this early in the morning she'll bite your head off" he said way too cheerful.

'Huh, my son it's turning into a squealing gerbil.' Jiraiya thought

So lost in his thoughts Jiraiya didn't take notice when the young blond Hokage stopped in front of the two huge brown doors with golden handles and intricate designs that indicated profound knowledge on seals and its usage.

"Hey Mina," Jiraiya began "how come in all the times I've been here I haven't seen these doors before?" he asked

"Oh, these? Well they were there all this time in case Kushina and I were ever to have a child and you can pretty much guess why these doors remain hidden," he explained.

"Oh, I see" he said lamely

When Minato finally opened the door the sight he was met with almost made Jiraiya squeal like one of them dreaded fangirls, but as written before he was a season ninja, and most importantly a man, and man do not squeal (except Minato, he's special) . There on the bed was Kushina asleep and next to her was the said reason for the almost squealing episode he almost had.

Namikaze Uzamaki Kyo Naruto.

**Author's note**

**One review a day keeps Night Kiryuu away.**

**Please review**

**And**

**I'll update faster**


	4. The Myth

**Kyuubi's Legacy chapter 4**

**Yay! I finally got time to update.**

**I hope everyone likes it.**

When Naruto was a few months shy of reaching the three year old mark, everything changed, and it all started when the Namikazes were about to attend a yearly meeting of all of the shinobi clan heads of Konoha.

All clan heads were supposed to bring their families, but most importantly their first heir.

Supposedly this was to discuss ways to promote peace between the clans, but really that was just an excuse to gossip and most likely to make their children befriend other heirs to make future alliances.

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself and I will have to start at the beginning.

The day had started like it normally would (if hectic could be called normal), the Namikazes, it was known, were not morning people. Despite the fact that the family did not want to get out of bed so early in the day the had to.

Today was a special day you see, why? because it was the Twilight festival and the very important Clan Meeting, so they could not seem to go back to bed due to the excitement in the air, and the high nerves that did not seem to want to leave them.

The festival was based upon a myth describing the day in which the Sun and Moon fell in love causing the world to fall into a state of ethereal twilight that tragically enough did not last. The story goes that when Sun and Moon got together Dawn got so jealous because she wanted Sun all to herself and could not possibly stand Moon to have him. So what she decided to do was to build a plan to separate them forever. And she succeeded. The worst part of it was that the two were perfect for each other as all opposites are; they were truly a match.

The heart of Dawn was like a poison apple that reared its ugly head at the mere mention of Moon. It got so bad that Dawn ended up speeding her plan.

She tricked Moon and then she trapped her into a sphere of rock and sent her into the abyss of night.

Sun wondered where Moon was and when he could not find her he slowly fell to despair. Sun was woken out of his hazy state of mind when he noticed that light and dark were once again separated. He tried calling to her, but all he could hear was a the faint sound of sobbing. He tried to locate the sounds, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Moon knew she could not escape her prison. She desperately wanted to let her beloved Sun know where she was. So she channeled all of her power to make her aglow in hopes of Sun finding her, thus causing the sky to light up in the night.

When Sun saw this he immediately knew that the light was Moon. He tried and tried to freed her, but each time he failed. Sick with a broken heart Sun turn to a wise old friend to find out who did this. He did. He asked Dawn how to reverse this, but she would not tell him, so he unleashed his rage on her.

Sun's old friend came to him and told him that there would be a time where they would be reunited. So Sun for the first time since Moon disappear began to hope.

'Or at least that was what his Mama told him.' Thought the young boy.

Naruto instinctively knew that he was not a normal kid and perhaps he never was meant to be normal (with a family like his he doubted it). You see as long as he could remember (which was everything) he could naturally know what someone meant, even if it did not make sense to him the _why_ of it. Sometimes he would have dreams so realistic that he sometimes swore they were real. Anyway the story of the love between the Sun and Moon that his mama told him a week ago changed something in him. Nowadays he felt this expectancy that was driving him nuts and the normally playful and sunny little boy was left impatient and moody.

He knew that his Papa and Mama thought it was because of the coming up events, but he knew better.

Naruto went to pick up his beloved stuffed bunny. It was almost the time grandma Tsunade usually came to check up on him 5...4...3...2...1. 'BAM!' ah, she's here. He prepared himself for the painful mama bear hug she always gave him. He did not mind the hugs because he knew it was her way of showing affection, and if there was one thing he was a sucker for was it was this (well besides sweets anyway). His family loved him a lot, but this led them to be very protective of him. In all of his three almost four years of life he had never met a person his age, and he rarely got to play outside anymore after some assassins tried to snuff the life out of him. He also knew that his parents were very important, as they were seal masters on a completely different level then most and the tiny fact that his mother was the ANBU commander and his father the Hokage.

Yes his parents were indeed very important, and his Grandma and Grandpa too. To him this meant that he had to pay attention to everything and as a result he became very observant.

That was how he noticed that his Grandma was more excited then usual, this meant something exciting was about to happen. He quite loved exciting things they usually would take away the boredom he usually felt. Perhaps his family will now take him to the festival and if he was lucky the clan meeting. He was curious about what the other children were like, he hoped that maybe he have a friend by the end of the night. His grandma as if reading his thoughts said "Ne Naru-chan how do you feel about coming with us today?"

Tsunade in all of her years had never seen such a beautiful smile as the one her precious Grandson had just given her. It warmed her heart and she felt a grin creeping up her face at the thought of finally getting to show-off her Grandson to all of those stuck up clans.

They better watch out because her beloved Naruto was finally going out.

**Did ya hate it, like it, love it?**

**Please tell me.**

**Remember to Review.**

**!**


	5. The Bond

**Kyuubi's Legacy Chapter 5 **

** Another Update in the Span of a Week. I Personally Think This is a Very Big Achievement for me, since I tend to Procrastinate. Anyway, big thanks to everybody who reviewed (you know who you are), all of you gave me the will to keep writing, and for those of you who put this on your favorites and story alert...THANK YOU! (I'm so flattered).**

** Anyway I know some of you may have some questions regarding this story. So here it goes. In this story Tsunade and Jiraiya got together, had a child who happens to be Minato, he and Kushina got together and had Naruto. Okay in the first chapters the reason why both of them immediately knew who the Kyuubi was, was because Kushina was once its host, but upon building a strong bond Kushina at the age of 15 gave Kyuubi his freedom with the promise that he wouldn't attack Konoha. Thats the reason why both of them gave some trust in Kyuubi's word, and why Kyuubi chose them for this important task. Also Kyuubi and Kushina remained friends long after that and often met up for tea. Kyuubi in his 'human form' always took up the name of Kyo, thats the reason for Naruto's middle name. I think thats all... if you guys have questions just ask and I'll answer them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I probably should have wrote this on the other chapters, but I promptly forgot, and I think I put it on the summary, but whatever, so here it goes. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

_Previously: __Tsunade in all of her years had never seen such a beautiful smile as the one her precious Grandson had just given her. It warmed her heart and she felt a grin creeping up her face at the thought of finally getting to show-off her Grandson to all of those stuck up clans._

_They better watch out because her beloved Naruto was finally going out._

Kushina loved her husband she really did, but sometimes she wondered how she could put up with this every single day. Minato took longer to get ready than she and Tsunade put together. It was almost time to go and her husband was still in the bathroom.

If he didn't come out in the next five seconds she was so going in there whether he liked it or not.

Fortunately for Minato he chose that exact same moment to open the door.

Kushina to her credit did not blush and stutter like a hormonal teenage girl (and on some occasions boys) like they were prone to do around their charismatic and really good looking Hokage. Kushina for some strange reason was suddenly able to remember why she put up with Mina's strange narcissistic tendencies every morning.

Minato was trying really hard to ignore his wife's heated looks but that was really hard to do when he himself was checking her out. As she was a tom-girl ever since they were kids Kushina barely put any thought into her appearance, and he would be the very first to admit that she looked beautiful without even trying. When she actually put work into her appearance she was quite for lack of better words very stunning.

Her tasteful dark red kimono and the way her hair seemed to be made out of silk in a very elegant bun along with her pale skin somehow made her look very radiant. He could hardly stop himself from staring at her.

Did he mention that he really did love her hair, it was the reason she was still alive (after some nins had kidnapped her during their academy days) and for that he was thankful. Kushina herself used to hate it saying that it made her look like a tomato. It wasn't until he told her that he admired her hair that they started crushing on each other. And that led to their life together as a couple and then their precious Naru-chan.

'Wait their Naru-chan, crap how had they forgotten?' "Kun-Chan is Naruto ready?", said the blond to his wife. "Yes he is, and you would know that if you didn't spend most of the day preening in the bathroom", Said Kushina. "I was not Preening, I was just making sure everything was in order, and you know that I can't leave this house unless I look my best. There are guest from other villages today and their image of me as the Hokage is the image of Konoha they will take home." The young Hokage said. With a roll of her violet eyes she smiled, "Yes well keep telling yourself that, I'm sure it isn't because you're obsessed with you're hair." During their bickering they had reached their son's room. Upon entering they saw Tsunade fussing over Naruto. Said kid was clutching his Bunny Toko-chan for dear life.

Naruto was feeling slightly uncomfortable and a bit scared, he's grandma was being very overbearing and she kept shooting this very creepy smile at him. The only comfort he had was Toko-chan and the thought that he was finally gonna meet someone his age. The clothes she had put on him were very soft and pretty, but they were restricting. The clothes (as he did not know what they were called) were mostly black and white with gold designs and the clan insignia. When his grandma was done dressing him she led him to the mirror on the wall.

His mother for some reason insisted on calling him beautiful, even though he was a boy not a girl, he did not know why she did that, but Naruto betted every mother said that to their kids. He did not see anything different about himself other than the fancy clothes. His hair was the same white and gold as always though longer at the bangs and short at the back, his face the same pale color and his eyes still the ever changing ones(although most of the time they stayed the same violet as his mother's or the cobalt blues of his father).

While his grandma cooed at him, he noticed in the reflection that his parents were leaning in the doorway, his father looked amused(probably at his discomfort) and his mother was sporting an expression not so different from his granny. He almost groaned out loud at what that would mean for him. But thankfully his grandfather interrupted the stillness that had overcome the group during the past seconds. Telling them that it was time to go. Naruto chose that moment to shoot a grateful look at his perverted grandfather. The only respond he got was the very amused and sympathetic look his grandfather gave him.

The moment they stepped out of their house to the August air, Naruto noticed the people, but it wasn't the people exactly that got his attention, but rather the aura around them. This wasn't new to him, but since his family had either green, or blue around them with the common color between them being gold. He figured that everybody was the same, but all this new people proved that theory wrong as there were different colors that he never seen on his family. Like the grey color on that man with the funny mustache, or the pink around that overdressed woman. Naruto knew that the colors meant something, but for the life of him he couldn't find out what they meant. Putting that particular train of thought at the back of his mind, he decided to think on it later.

For Naruto, the festival was both the funnest and weirdest thing ever. After spending a considerable amount of time playing the booths and spending time with his parents (his grandma and grandpa left a long time ago to 'have some drinks') he was having the time of his life. If he could overlook the random villagers that kept giving them compliments and the fact that a lot of women kept cooing and staring at him with what he could only describe as the 'smitten' look his mom gave him.

The one thing he could honestly say surprised him was when a boy his age gave him a cookie, grinned like it was the most natural thing in the world and then proceed to drag him to all of the booths that looked interesting. His mom and the boy's mother shared look. It was much later when the boy's mother deemed it was time to go and a promise to play together soon that he realized that he had made his first friend.

From what he could gather from his friend, was that his name was Wakaba Shusei, he was three months older than Naruto, loved sweets almost as much as him, and was quite lonely seeing as he lived at the very outskirts of the village. He had many siblings and as the youngest, his brothers and sisters didn't want to play with him saying that it was uncool. His father was a ninja and his mother a civilian who owned a bakery. Shusei had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. As the day progressed into night, both of them found out that they both shared mischievous tendencies and unknowingly to them, the friendship they began would be one of legend.

It was so much fun that he almost forgot about the Clan Meeting if it wasn't for his grandparents mentioning that they would be late, as it was almost seven, and the meeting started at seven fifteen. He grinned wondering what kind of people he would meet, his father once told him that ninjas were very eccentric. Not counting their family, as they were completely on a league of their own in that department.

He hoped to prove that statement right.

**Well What Do Ya Think?**

**I Need To Know,**

**So**

**Please Review.**

**Please Review.**

**Please Review.**

**Please Review.**

**Please Review.**

**Night Kiryuu Out!**

**(I always wanted to say that).**


	6. Screw The Plan

**Kyuubi's Legacy Chapter 6**

**All right everyone, this is a 'double' chapter. You could say that because its double the usual length. Also the Naruto of this story is not gonna be completely out of character, but he is gonna be noticeably different. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed before: Sachiel Angelo, SageKage, Shadow Kitsune67, Sparky-Kun, saya420, coyote86401, cuteAngelNats, Kuraitsuki Tukiko, SecretOtaku, and itachilover.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own NARUTO**

_Previously:He grinned wondering what kind of people he would meet, his father once told him that ninjas were very eccentric. Not counting their family, as they were completely on a league of their own in that department._

_He hoped to prove that statement right._

Uchiha Itachi would not be the very first to admit that his mother was being obsessive, she was acting way too scary for him to do that. Even his usually intimidating father was being suspiciously quiet. Tonight was the meeting between clans and his mother insisted on the whole family to be at their best. The way his mother was acting was beginning to put him on edge. What was it about this particular meeting that made even his normally gentle mother intrude on his personal space? The past years she would usually let them be alone when they asked her, but this year she wasn't budging. With a determination that solely reminded Itachi of the Hokage' s wife, her mother continue the not so easy task of getting two very grumpy Uchiha males ready. The eight year old Genius was curious as to what made this change within his mother. He would just have to find out.

Sasuke, the recently turned four year old could tell that his mother was making his older brother and his father very uncomfortable with all of the fussing she gave them. He looked at his mother for answers, and saw her trying to hide a smile. It was not one of her usual gentle smiles. It was a smile that made even him weary. He briefly wondered what his mother was planning. He dearly hoped it did not involved any marriage contracts, and if it did, it should better be his brother.

Mikoto was indeed planning something. She could barely conceal her mirth at having her very stoic family avoiding her eyes, the didn't suspect a thing! Sheesh no wonder Kushina did it. It had taken her months to convince the Hokage to finally let her little blond Godchild meet her outside of the Namikaze Mansion, as that is today, no way in hell was she gonna let her family leave a wrong impression on Naruto.

As the best friend of the red haired woman, she was asked to be Naruto's Godmother. She was so happy about that, that she ended up fainting on the spot. Months later, just before Naruto had been born she had helped Kushina through her pregnancy, she had put up with Kushina' s ear splitting shrieks about not letting Minato touch her ever again, and the emotional wreak she was about having a child of her own. Going through all of that with Kushina made her feel as if Naruto was her son too.

However Mikoto was a little sad that her Godchild was rarely allowed to go outside. She understood that it was for his safety, as many foreign ninjas would kill to have him on their terrible clutches. Naruto, as the direct descendant of the first two Hokages, the grandchild of two Sannins, and the son of a current Hokage, along with the last know member of the great Uzamaki Clan (who was unknowingly to her the ANBU Commander), the kid was a goldmine to other ninjas. After many close calls, the Namikazes decided to limit his time outside, at least until he was able to protect himself.

Every time Mikoto went to visit them, she was astonished at how keen his intelligence was. She had no doubt in her mind that Naruto would be great at whatever he set his mind to. He reminded her of Itachi so much that she sometimes wondered whether they would either clash or become great friends.

At the thought of one of her sons being friends with her Godchild, she almost let out a squeal reminiscent of a fangirl. Luckily for her, she had much self restrain from her ninja training. No need to alert her boys of her plan after all.

That would be a big no no.

XxX

The thing about Hyuuga Hinata was that despite her status as the princess of the Hyuuga clan, she was very humble and gentle. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just that whenever she was in the village, people would be very surprised at finding the Hyuuga heir to be like she was. Not that many people did, they would be usually be very intimidated by her status alone. It was the civilian children that did not fit this description, as they would usually mock her about being a brat whenever she was alone. Not really understanding who she was. This made her both angry and sad. She desperately wished someone to really know her for who she is, someone to look past her status and her shy personality. What she wanted was to make a bond so strong, she would never be alone. She vowed that she would at least try to fulfill that dream.

XxX

The hidden ANBU codename Coyote really loved her job. This probably was because of the cool mask, the aura of mystery, and the fact that she never had to do D rank missions ever again. Never mind the hard as fuck missions, the traumatic experiences that every ANBU went through at least twenty times in their career, and the blood stains that did not want to come out of her uniform every time she was off duty. Yeah, other than that life as an ANBU is pretty sweet.

In all of her time as a high rank ninja, she only had the honor of protecting the Hokage' s family (not that they needed it, as they were ridiculously powerful) once. During that time she had been guarding the little boy, but to her surprise the child had noticed her right away, and she was so shocked that she couldn't help but stare in sheer disbelief that a kid so young had sensed her so quickly. After that the two began some kind of twisted game of hide and seek.

After her month of guarding was over, she had missed the kid so much that she requested had Hokage-Sama that if they needed someone to be their son's shadow, she would do it gladly. The Hokage noting his son's fascination with Coyote agreed with an amused smile (probably wondering how his son made people eat at the palm of his hand).

Now during the festival she couldn't help a burst of happiness when she thought of the little boy Shusei, who she had noticed was Naruto-Sama's first friend. Just extending his hand of friendship to Naruto-Sama made him very happy, and she hoped for his charge that the friendship lasted.

As the kid's sometimes protector (as some ANBU sometimes shadowed him when she was on missions) she knew some things even his parent's didn't. One of this things was that Naruto-Sama loved to look at the sky during the night so much in fact that he would sneak out to do just that, and that he had a sort of affinity with plants. She had seen him in the inner garden of the mansion making a seed grow from practically nothing. She would later swear that her heart stopped from the realization that Naruto-Sama may have inherited his great-great grandfather's ability. But she would not tell anybody, because she would guard Naruto-Sama's secrets to the grave. Perhaps it was time to show herself soon.

XxX

Later..

XxX

As excited as he was, Naruto could not hold a little of his annoyance in check. He was feeling abandoned for some reason, and all that had happen since the meeting started was, as far as he could tell nothing but small talk. The only interesting thing that had happen in the last hour was when a kunoichi punched a guy through a _fricking wall_ for trying to feel her up, he had seen his granny do that to his grandfather many times, but never with as much righteous anger. In that span of thirty seconds his vocabulary had grown to be quite interesting. His dad was making conversation with some people that were _dead_ _boring. _His grandfather was talking to some men that were blushing about some book, something that in his opinion was quite disturbing, even for him, goodness gracious ninja _are_ weird. Grandma Tsunade was nursing a cup of sake and grinning like a maniac as she gossiped with several kunoichi who kept giving her looks of awe every now and then. Naruto himself was with his mom, who was talking to his godmother Mikoto. Seeing as they were too busy conspiring with each other (Oh yes, he knew that look quite well) he decided that it was time to explore.

The meeting was in an old, but very fancy complex that he did not know existed before. Apparently it used to belong to a rich ninja clan that had died out a long time ago. His destination was the pretty gardens he saw on his way to the main hall. The garden itself was as far as he could see empty of people, which was good as he had gained a headache from the really creepy glint he had seen on several clan heads when he had been introduced to them. He almost tripped as he consider what they might have been thinking, none of it was good for him.

The sky had darken considerably, but this was no problem for him as he could still see with keen clarity, of course the light of the moon helped. Sitting next to the koi pond he found himself relaxing, with the exception of the tiny buzz in the back of his head that he had come to associate with Coyote-Chan (he knew she was a girl from the tattoo being on her right shoulder) . He couldn't exactly pinpoint where she was, but then again he wasn't trying.

After his headache had recede he lay down with his belly on the ground. Putting his right hand in the pond, Naruto channeled some of that power that was uniquely his onto his fingertips. Slowly, as if summoned some of the fish started to gather, and then mimic the fluid motions of his finger as if they were hypnotized. At first they were simple movements, but soon those movements became complex enough to make it seem as if the fish were dancing. Suddenly he stopped. Soft footsteps almost silent were walking to his direction.

Naruto considered himself smart, and showing his unusual powers to strangers were a big fat no in his opinion. He hoped those footsteps did not belong to an adult. They tended to create a fuss about just anything. He really wanted some time alone, being with so many people at once was both new and strangely suffocating.

Itachi was annoyed. No matter how hard he tried, the girls from the academy were still bothering him. He had not seen them for a blissful whole year due to graduating years before they would. In fact if anybody had bothered asking him 'why had he graduated so early?' he would say to them 'just to escape the fangirls'. His mother had ditched them as soon as she could and left them in the care of his father. After the episode he recently went through, no way in hell was he going back. And his father's tendency to show him off as if he were some kind of prized possession rather than a person was really getting to him. Walking mindlessly through the halls helped calm the rage he felt, until he came to a stop on the entrance of a garden.

On another occasion he wouldn't give this place another glance, but there was a person there. Curiosity slowly kindle in his mind until he burned to know who it was.

It was a child.

From where Itachi was standing the child almost looked like a ghost. He could hear humming from him, soft, relaxed, and somehow calming. He had a hand in the pond, while the other rested under his chin for support. Before he could take note of something more, the child's voice penetrated through the silence like a burst of wind.

"Don't cha know? It's quite rude to stare." The childlike voice clashed with the words spoken. Itachi's eyes narrowed 'how did he know I was there?'.

"If you wanna see the scenery, you can come join me. I once heard such places like this were better shared with company." The whispery voiced continued. "I'm Naruto, and your are?" Somehow, Itachi knew the boy was smiling. For some reason the urge to reply to him was almost irresistible. "Itachi" He answered with his usual monotone. He sensed Naruto's smile grow. "Well Itachi-san are you joining me or what?".

Oddly enough, he did.

Leaning against the tree, Itachi could see what Naruto meant. The scenery was not something someone could just scoff at. The only thing that disturbed the quiet of the night was the younger boy's humming. Strangely enough, he did not mind. The quiet singing was done almost subconsciously, lovely and smooth . An obscure melody Itachi had never heard before. The child's voice was so pleasant to his ears, that without meaning to Itachi felt himself did not offered any conversation, and for that Itachi was glad. He never was one for such things.

It could have been minutes or hours, but it did not matter. It seemed to Itachi, that time left him the moment he accepted the invitation of this strange child. Again he did not mind.

XxX

This was exactly how both mothers found their sons. Mikoto looked at the scene before her in amazement. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that her Itachi would be so at ease with someone. Kushina smiled to herself. Her son seemed so at peace with the world. Not that it wasn't new, but it was so refreshing to see someone with such innocence in a world covered in blood. Both mothers looked at each other. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that they never got to put their plan into action. And that was okay.

** So that concludes this chapter. I really hope some of you might take the time to review, let me know what you think, and stuff.**

** Also, I will be opening a poll for this story soon, so you might wanna take a look at that.**

**And did I mention to review?**

**Night Kiryuu says...**

**Happy Holidays!**


	7. Smile

_**Kyuubi's Legacy**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**By Night Kiryuu**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto**_

_**Apologies for the long wait. Hope you all like it.**_

Previously_: Both mothers looked at each other. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that they never got to put their plan into action. And that was okay._

In his dream, the sky roared with the might of the lightning. The trees around swayed to the song of the howling wind. For once, he could clearly see the face of his friend that once was. It was ridiculously easy now, to spot the seemingly faceless person. He had always wondered and questioned why he could not see him clearly. But now that he could _see_ him, there was no need for that. He understood.

The war that played behind his closed eyes was a thing of fantasy. Though it was a war fought by two singular beings, the destruction left in its wake was terrifying. Two beings of fire, both wanting nothing more than the agonizing, but utterly seductive edge of revenge. The beauty of the flames, scorching and unyielding with its fatal bite left him breathless. He might have been young, but he recognized the power and sheer control the two warriors must have had. Even then, in the presence of such power, he could not tear his eyes from the warrior he had been watching. His friend. His guide. His eternal guardian. Kyuubi.

He was ripped from the realm of dreams with a pair of gentle arms. His vision blurred for a minute before he was able to see the smiling face of his mom. He gave her a grumpy look, he did not like to be awaken before he was ready. Looking around, he noticed the curious atmosphere in the house. He had the distinct impression he was missing something important. Seeing his mom, Naruto greeted her with a soft 'hello', and he got a smile out of her. It was then that he realized something. It was his fourth birthday. A feeling of anticipation gripped him, he had been waiting for this. If his dream was anything to go by, that impatient feeling that had been plaguing him for some time now was at full force, but he recognized that it would soon end when the sun went down. By then, his parents had better have some explaining to do.

XxX

Shusei slowly walked along the edge of the lake. It was a pleasant day, the sky was a curious shade of light blue ,and white fluffy clouds could be seen lazily swirling about. He didn't have to help his mother in the bakery today, and he did not have to spend anymore time around his siblings then necessary because really, sometimes they were such jerks. For the moment, he was content just sitting on the cool ground with his feet grazing the moist blades of green grass between his fingers and toes. The wind had lulled him into a sleepy haze, and he couldn't help the small smile that curled around his lips. Inevitably, his thoughts began to stray to Naruto, as they seemed to be doing quite frequently lately.

There was just something special about him, even then when he had caught a sight of him all those weeks ago, he had been drawn to him. It might have been the look of wonder so clearly etched across his exotic features, as if he had never seen such things (Naruto had later told him, to Shusei's surprised, that he hadn't) or the fact that he himself just wanted to get away from his horrid sister . Either way it must have been fate that drew him to become friends with Naruto. He used to be a bit intimidated that Hokage-Sama was Naruto's dad, but that feeling had been buried six feet under with a pile of cement when he found out how kind and silly Hokage-Sama really was.

He had been taken by surprised when Naruto introduced him to Hyuuga Hinata, the princes of the prominent Hyuuga Clan. He had felt the acidic tinge of green envy burn in his veins at the thought that he had to share his friend with a snobby girl. That painful burn had quickly dulled until it evaporated into smoke. He had to rethink his opinion of her rather quickly, when she went tomato red, and promptly fainted. Turned out that Hyuuga had issues, and he was quick to take her under his wing. After that, they were a group.

Out of the three of them, Naruto was the unspeakable leader of their little group, but to other people it would seem as if it was Shusei. Although he did not know how that came about, Shusei was more than willing to bet that Naruto wanted it that way, sometimes his blond friend could be manipulative like that. Hinata on the other hand, was more like the proverbial white flag for the group. Being the children they were, arguments tended to be a given, and Hyuuga, bless her soul, could freeze any and all petty arguments when she turned that milky white, doleful gaze on them. As for him, he was the stopper of all the crazy plans Naruto might plot in the name of all things fun, and the occasional bouts of depression Hyuuga tended to have every now and then. In short, he was the sane one and thus the voice of reason.

Then there was Uchiha, he honestly didn't know what was up with him, but he seemed to have this thing with Naruto. In which Naruto's eyes would light up with amusement, and the corner of Uchiha's mouth would curl to give an odd quirky smile, as if they knew something the other one knew didn't but would not dare tell. Shusei always saw the older boy whenever Naruto was up to something, and in those times he would swear that the usually stoic Uchiha found some sick amusement in Naruto's plots. If Shusei was honest with himself, he would admit that the presence of Uchiha was not so bad, and somehow the situation always turned out way more amusing when he was around to act as Naruto's consultant. But Shusei never saw him outside of those times. Somehow, all of them were in an alliance that was friendship-but-not-really because they only knew each other a couple of weeks. However, Shusei had high hopes for them all, after all if they manage to get into all of those shenanigans in that short time, then they could become great friends in the future.

For now, he had a party to got to.

XxX

Several Hours Later...

XxX

"So he was like 'its _you_! Now where's my money', and I was like 'I think you got the wrong person'. Then he was like 'Nu-huh you're that crazy lady who owes me money' and I was like 'the heck!I don't owe you no money', then the stingy old coot called out his lackeys to beat me up, _ME_! Ha, as if they ever had a chance. Too bad we had to turn tail once the coppers got there. _Sigh_, and the sake was _so_ good there".

A few feet away, a son was face palming.

The obnoxious singing was making his ears bleed. He really wanted that cake, but those sadists refused to give him some until they tortured him, hence the singing. "_Happy Birthday dear_..." Nope, Naruto was most definitely not listening to this heinous wail they called singing anymore.

After making his wish, he was swiftly and unexpectedly thrown head first into the cake.

This meant...WAR!

It didn't particularly surprised anyone when a food fight ensued.

In a corner, two shadowy figures plotted and had their heads thrown back into a psychotic cackle. Nobody gave them a second glance. They, as ninjas and the people around them were far too use to this sort of things to actually be healthy...

XxX

An Amusing Party Later...

XxX

Sitting in front of him were the only two out of the four people in the world that Naruto would do _anything_ for, and because he loved them so much, he did not have any problem giving them _The Look. _It was kind of amusing, he admitted, seeing his parents squirm like restless children when the only child in the room looked calm and composed, as if nothing could ever possibly bother him. In fact, Naruto almost felt bad for putting them on the spot like this...wait, no he didn't, it was funny. The way they were longingly staring at the door told him they were regretting not getting smashed like his grandparents. He figured he ought to put them out of their misery, and finish this conversation as soon as possible, he was quite tire after all.

Giving them a soft smile, Naruto softly asked them to explain, and somehow this was more terrifying then if he were demandingly screaming for answers. They knew it, he knew it, they knew he knew it, and he knew they knew that he knew it. He also knew they were regretting those lessons with grandma.

In a regretful tone, his mother began by saying, "When you were born, an old friend came to me, and asked for helped. Well, he didn't ask for it more like demanded it, but thats not the point. He was dying you see, and he was far too important to just disappear. I had known this person all of my life, and even thought he hated me at the beginning we grew to respect each other and eventually become friends. He was ancient despite his looks. Powerful beyond imagination, so when he showed up before us all wounded and in the brink of the death, we were scared. Despite this, he still managed to piss of your father with ridiculous jokes. Anyway, he asked us for you to be his predecessor, and that you would complete that which he did not. His name was Kyuubi and he was the Nine Tail Fox, Demon Lord of Chaos. Naruto, you're his memetic legacy."

This was no surprised for Naruto, he had suspected this. However, it did clear some of that confusion that had been driving him mad. On the other hand, he did not know how to feel knowing he was the very thing, the last thing a demon left in earth. A _demon, _weren't they supposed to be evil, did that make him evil. No! He refused to believe that, the person in his dreams, now identified, had smile, laugh, cried, and loved. But he had also hated, hated with such intensity that his very being had twisted away to the point of almost no return. But, he had been saved. A memory flashed in his head, an1d suddenly he was in the past. _A little girl with hair the color of fresh blood, so like his own, was looking up at him with such love and trust in her brilliant violet eyes. For a moment, he could not breath. That rotten feeling in his chest, also known as hate, was leaving him. For a moment, he felt vulnerable and uncomfortable under her gaze. He felt fear for he did not like feeling helpless and he hated it. Another feeling took up residence in his chest, this one slowly then rapidly began to drown the other ones, for it was that intense. It felt like a long lost friend had come back to him, and he began to recognize it as __**love**_.

_From the abyss of despair, he had been saved._

When he resurface from the deep well of his mind, he was able to catch the last of his mother's words. "...gift for you. Kyuubi said it was to be given to you on your fourth birthday. He was very cryptic, so we don't know much about it except that it is now yours to use as you wish. Sweetheart, we have always known you were special, even before Kyuubi. Since the beginning of my pregnancy, I known my child would be exceptional, and you are. You did not choose this, and I would not be surprised if you hated us for not giving you a choice in the matter. So please, think of this as Kyuubi's gift, he might have been a demon, but he was always there for me when I was all alone." her voice might have been even, but Naruto could tell she was closed to tears, and he admired her the more for it. He's father, who had been silent through out the whole ordeal finally spoke. "That crazy fox said to not disappoint him, but I believe that even if you try to, you could not fail him. You are everything he admired in humans. However, as your father, I must ask you to tone it down a bit with the pranks, those old cranky clansmen have been complaining, they do not know its you, and I would like it for it to remain that way. No need for them to come here demanding for an apology, got it." Naruto nodded. "Good."

While his father spoke, his mother had gone to get Kyuubi's gift. In her hands was a small elaborate box made out of ebony wood. The box had symbols that were carved on every surface, they glinted silver. As soon as Naruto's eyes caught sight of it, he knew it was his, and his very being screamed at him to get it and hold it closed to him. Gently, his mother placed it in his hands. He held it in one hand, and gave his mother the hug she clearly needed as an assurance that her son did not in fact hated her. The expression on her face was worth it.

XxX

Every one in the house was asleep, save one little boy. He could not sleep. The sweet embrace of dreams did not reach him. Everything about him felt awake, like he had been in a haze, and it had only recently been lifted. He could hear further, see everything in astounding clarity, and most important of all he could understand the whispers of life around him. When he had touched the box a barrier within him had broken, and memories of that night when Kyuubi came to his parents streamed into his consciousness. He saw that night so clearly through the eyes of the demon lord, and sometimes as if he was really there. The point was that he could not sleep, and in his restlessness he decided to investigate the box. He had not noticed before, but the symbols were always constantly moving and ever changing. It was giving him a headache. Despite this, the box opened, and a brilliant light flew out the box with astounding speed. He whistle appreciatively, a smirk slowly curling over his lips, 'Kyuubi really was a cunning old fox.' and as if it was reading his mind, it responded, "Those fools won't know what hit them." Naruto could only wholly agree.

End Chapter.

_Reviews are appreciated._


	8. The Rabbit Effect

**Kyuubi's Legacy**

**Chapter 8**

**by Night Kiryuu**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously: ...the box opened, and a brilliant light flew out the box with astounding speed. He whistle appreciatively, a smirk slowly curling over his lips, 'Kyuubi really was a cunning old fox.' and as if it was reading his mind, it responded, "Those fools won't know what hit them." Naruto could only wholly agree._

...

/Time skip-Last year of Academy/

Naruto had been watching the target for the past twenty minutes. He had a mission that he knew he would not fail, and he had planned everything to the last detail. This time there would be no interruptions, no mistakes, and even though, his feet were beginning to hurt from standing so still for so long, he would endure.

From what he had observed, Naruto knew what his target would be doing today, _and_ for the next week.

That is, if the man had a next week, he thought darkly. The target's name was Shinbashi Kanari, probably a fake name, middle age, bland appearance, merchant, and no family to speak of.

In other words, boring. But also perfect for a spy.

During one of his secret outings, he had stumble across a conversation he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to listen to. He would have left, but his curiosity made him hide in the shadows and eavesdrop. At first, he would have kept on going to his destination, as it seemed that the two adults were just normal people having a casual conversation, but his instincts made him reconsider.

Deciding to stay and listen, Naruto discovered that they weren't Leaf citizens, and while it wasn't obvious, he was smart enough to see the big picture, in other words: they were looking for cute girls in the village to send to the black market. He was lucky he wasn't caught, and he thanked his lucky stars for his excellent hearing. After that, Naruto made it his mission to find information on them.

While normally, he would not have cared for things like this, always opting to let the shinobi to take care of whatever problems were threatening the Leaf. He just couldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with someone, and he couldn't let them hurt _Her_ if the manage to continue with this plan of theirs. He just couldn't. With that in mind, he decided to do what he knew best, and make their lives hell. Not for the kick he got out of it, but for _Her_. He was sure she would appreciate it. Maybe.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his target went inside the shop for some water, it was a hot day after all. It was time to make his move. Swiftly, he jumped out of the roof, ran to the fake trashcan on the alleyway, and opened it to grabbed the bag with his disguise.

He jumped to the roof of another building and quickly changed into the black pants, white and black striped long sleeve shirt, and a white metal mask that looked silver from a distance. He wore a white wig, and put on a black hat. To hide his height, lest he give away his true identity, he put on black boots to make him appear at least two inches taller. Not much, but enough to avert the suspicion off of him. He would have worn the long, grey overcoat he usually wore with this outfit, but it was _hot_!

Making sure his normal attire was carefully hidden, he sped through the roofs abnormally fast for someone his age. Some of the ninja that got a glimpse of him chuckled, his appearance usually meant someone's day was going to the dogs ...

They were happy to let the lad go on his merry way, as long as he left them the hell alone

and kept the destruction to a minimum.

Having pranked several important people in the village, most of all the civilians, and half of the ninja population through immature and childish pranks for eight years tended to keep them on their toes. Which had the rather surprising side effect of make him a common sight to everyone in the village that could spot him. Not necessarily what he intended.

So far, nobody had caught him yet, and he wasn't planning on staining his perfect record of escapades.

His father's voice still echo in his mind, he would not get caught, no matter what.

After he pranked half of all the clan heads, people began to call him the 'White Devil'. Naruto found the nickname funny, so he decided to keep it. Resisting the urge to giggle at the insanity of it all, he concentrated on his self-appointed mission.

When he reached the top of the tall tree, Naruto took out the box Kyuubi had left for him all those years ago. He named it Khaos, with a k, after the effects it had on the world after being used, he found the name quite fitting.

It was awfully useful in an mind boggling way, and although, Naruto did not know what would come out of the box every time he used it (as it was quite random), he was always surprised when it was always something that would help him in whatever quest he was on .

It was very much like a toy box, but a billion times more impressive.

He channeled some of his chakra into it, and was delighted when a little something floated out of it.

Yes! He was glad nobody was around to see him fist pump. That would have been embarrassing.

XxX

Naruto was giddy, simple as that. He had already set out traps, and now the only thing left was for the target to take the bait. The traps consisted of paint sealed inside paper as bombs in the form of harmless looking cranes, he had practice his origami for just this moment.

He had also experience hell while making pure onion juice when he had found that the target had a great … _distaste_ for it. Just thinking about it made his eye twitch. Hopefully this would be the last time he had to do that. Then there was the surprise he had as backup should his plan fail.

Which it wouldn't, not if he had anything to say about it.

He didn't bother to tell his parents, or his grandparents, and most important of them all _Her, _he knew that out of all of them _She_ was going to be the worse to face. He could just picture the look on _Her_ face, and the horrible guilt pooling at his gut should his family find out.

They would drag him to the house kicking and screaming if they were even a bit suspicious of his scheme, and most likely they would lock him up in his room after several hours of lecturing. Yep, he could totally see that happening. Sometimes his family could be really overprotective.

But it was _so_ gonna be worth it.

XxX

When he finished getting everything in place, Naruto moved on to step number one, and it was with a cheerful disposition that he performed one of his greatest techniques: the Sexy Jutsu.

A poof later, and in the place of a boy was an attractive young woman with a vulpine smile and long shiny brown hair.

He/she was so going to enjoy messing with the minds of those two suckers. Naruto decided then that it was the perfect opportunity to practice his evil laugh, and so he did. He cackled with malicious glee.

How fun, he should do it more often.

Meanwhile ...

On top of a tree there were two ANBU, a coyote and a mouse, who were stalking the kid, ahem, excuse me, were patrolling the area seemingly with contained amusement. That was in no way related to the scene unfolding below them.

"I think he has finally cracked," observed a timid voice. "You think," a sarcastic yet somehow cheerful voice answered.

They had a long day ahead them if this was going were they thought this was going. Hopefully not, but with their luck it probably was. Damn.

XxX

Many miles away, the revered Fourth Hokage was pondering his wife's sanity or rather lack of it. Early on the day, Kushina had presented him with pictures of her latest project. He wouldn't had have any problems with his wife's pastimes if it wasn't for one itty-bitty tiny detail. It was his son ... in a Lolita outfit complete with wig and everything. Strangely enough, said son looked quite at ease. Ten year old boys weren't supposed to ... were they? He resisted the urge to groan.

"Come on Minato, don't look so disturbed, besides just look at that face, doesn't it make your heart melt? Doesn't he make you want to hug him to bits at his sheer adorableness?" cooed one smitten mother.

"Kushina, you seemed to have forgotten that you already have a lovely little girl. Dressing Naruto like this is redundant, and children are not meant to be dress up dolls," said the blond man.

"Yes, but little Misaki-chan seems to disappear every time I bring it up."

"Huh, is that so, I wonder why?" he mused.

XxX

It is said sometimes that deeds done by oneself often come back to bite us in the ass. This seemed to be like a lot of bull to one Shinbashi Kanari. However, he was slightly peeved to find that it might somehow possibly be the truth considering that for the past week he seemed to be followed by series of unfortunate events. It was slightly, no, it was very irritating.

It really was no wonder he hated this place so much, and did he mention it was hot?

XxX

Shusei looked at his watch. Tapped his shoe in the wooden door. Crossed his arms and sighed. 'Yep, he's late', he thought. Looking out the window, he wondered where his blond friend had gotten to.

Lunch break would end in fifteen minutes.

If Naruto didn't get here by then, someone would wonder, and whatever the hell Naruto had been doing for weeks would stop at the adult's intervention. He glanced to his left. At least he had Hyuuga to keep him company.

XxX

He was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this during lunch break. Yes, it did veer off unwanted questions, but as he was quickly finding out, he didn't much like to be pressured by time, or at all. So he made his legs go a little faster.

He still couldn't believe that the guy had fallen for his trick. All he had to do was act as the easily flustered damsel in need of a _strong_ man to help her carry her heavy grocery bags. Some flirting and giggling later, and BOOM! He had a date, or rather she had a date. Nobody could say now that he did not know how to act, he thought smugly.

Of course he did made a big show of it and he might had been overdoing it a bit, but hey nobody said the other guy was smart. He beginning to think the girls of his class couldn't have pulled half the things he did with a little female charm. Which was indeed a disturbing thought and swore not to think on it too deeply. He wouldn't like the implications if he did. This undercover stuff was beginning to make him confused.

XxX

Naruto had changed back to his normal attire, and was making his way back to the academy. He stopped walking when he heard his stomach growling. Oh, that's right, he had forgotten to eat breakfast too. Damn. He started walking again when he heard the academy bell ring. His thoughts wondered again. He shivered slightly before taking out his orange scarf out of his bag. When had it gotten so cold? It was extremely warm a few minutes ago. Anyway …

He had capture Idiot Number One the day before, and he was planning on capturing Idiot Number Two this afternoon. Which in his opinion was much easier. Seeing as the guy was pretty much a dirty pervert, and much liable to follow a pretty face.

Seeing as he was already in the hallway to the classroom, he readied himself for the next three hours of hell. As soon as he entered the room. The classroom got suspiciously quiet. Fixing a hazy smile on his face, Naruto made his way to the seat he usually sat on. To his surprise someone was already there. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

Still wearing a smile, he greeted the other boy with a lazy wave. He already knew that his greeting wouldn't be reciprocated by the dark eyed boy. What blasphemous attitude, he thought. He briefly wondered what the Uchiha wanted. He could make a few guesses, but frankly he didn't care enough to voice them. By the way Sasuke's eyes narrowed on him suspiciously, this encounter would most definitely not be pleasant.

As if proving his inkling right, the black haired boy opened his mouth, but before Sasuke could say anything to him, Naruto made a gran gesture with his right hand. His hand revealed to the young Uchiha to look around him. Indeed the whole class was staring at them hopefully. It was obvious the children around them expected some drama from them for their entertainment.

Such was the case in class 4-A, their lively spirits trapped in an environment so utterly dull that the poor unfortunate children were force to look elsewhere for their own amusement among themselves.

Oh! Pitiful souls of tormented children forever stuck on this dreary never ending chamber of mind-numbing torture. Set thou gaze upon the windows of freedom, where obnoxious teachers do not regard you with such contempt. I feel your pain.

All of this went through his mind before his expression brightened considerably, and while he might have over dramatized quite a lot, it did get him an idea. It was time to make things interesting.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively to their audience, firmly gaining the other boy's attention. "So … um … who are you again?" He questioned.

Sasuke blinked and exhaled in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment closed it, before opening it once more, only to close it again. Then proceeded to stare at Naruto in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked after realizing how _un_cool he must have looked. Naruto looked at him strangely, "No, My name is Namikaze Naruto." Naruto replied.

An annoyed look flashed through the other boy's features. "I know, and for the last time my name is Uchiha Sasuke. How could you even forget it? I mean come on! We have been in the same class for years and you still don't remember?" He almost shouted.

"Never mind that, what I want to know is how you know my brother?" Sasuke asked already getting a headache, even his fangirls weren't this annoying

Naruto could feel a smirk coming on, but quickly suppressed it. "Sasuke-san" He began. "I really don't know you enough to know your brother, and even if by chance I did know your brother, which is improbable. Im sure said brother wouldn't appreciate that you're bothering his acquaintances to satisfy your unwholesome jealousy toward his activities away from home. If you need a therapist, I know a guy" Naruto said.

You could hear the 'Oh, no he didn't' or 'Jer_ry_ Jer_ry' _in the background.

Sasuke could only gape before finally getting it together. "I do not need a shrink, and I only asked because I was curious. You're right however, as if brother would _ever_ befriend someone as dopey as you. As for your offer, the one who needs to go to the shrink is you." Sasuke coolly replied.

Let it be noted that in the background there were also shouts of 'ooh, burned' and finally let us not forget the fangirls loyal cries of 'You go Sasuke!' which rang with their eternal derange love.

This was what Naruto had been aiming for, and just for that moment he let himself grin.

XxX

Iruka had heard rumors. Initially, he had dismiss them as nothing but exaggerated gossip between the staff and the teachers. Tall tales so to speak. That was three years ago. Now he knew better.

In all Konoha history of the Ninja Academy there was always a class that was so incredibly _hard to teach_ that only the toughest chūnin were allowed to instruct it. Not because the subjects were of higher level, but because the children in it were so _wild_.

A class like that was to be expected, yes, but it baffle the staff that every year of every generation since the founding of the academy it was always the students of classroom 4-A. In fact, last he heard there was a betting pool among the higher ups about what the students of that class would do next.

Past Hokages had often wondered if there was a conspiracy among past and current students of the class. There was something to be said about the way everybody treated that seriously. Sometimes the young teacher wondered if everybody else was having him on.

Still it wasn't a big surprise to anyone that the young teacher was a bit intimidated. For a brief moment he wished he hadn't accepted watching over the students in that particular class for Funeno-san, who had been called rather unexpectedly by the Hokage.

Standing a few feet from the classroom doors with lesson plans clutched in his arms, he took a deep breath and entered. The whole class was joining in some kind of fray and the whole place was in disarray.

That was how substitute teacher Umino Iruka official teacher to class 2-D met the infamous class 4-A. Not that he would remember that. But still...

XxX

The chūnin could not help but gape at the children's audacious misbehavior. The chairs were flipped, desks were on their sides, and the children were … wait, was that a … fish? He really needed to stop this madness before anyone got hurt. That included the fish.

Iruka made a step forward to enter, but before his foot could touch the floor a blackboard eraser fell onto his head with a resounding loudness that could have impaired his hearing. The young teacher was temporarily blinded by the leftover chalk in the air. Rubbing his eyes off the irritating substance, Iruka notice that the room had gone quiet.

His his eyes finally cleared over to revealed the chaotic classroom, except that it wasn't anymore. The students were quietly reading their books, and the room was mysteriously clean and neat.

It was eerie. Now that he thought about it, his lesson plans were on the floor. He didn't remember ever dropping them.

Before Iruka could bent down and pick them up, a pink hair girl with a cute red dress and big shiny green eyes had scurried over to help him.

"Are you the substitute for Funeno-sensei?" Politely asked the pink haired girl while picking up the folders, "Because if you are, you're quite late. Two hours in fact," she said in an almost accusatory tone.

Wide eyed, Iruka turned to face her, "Two hours! But I was just informed half an hour ago! I came here right after lunch," he exclaimed.

Now it was the girls' turn to look at him in surprise, "But sensei, lunch ended two hours ago. School's over in an hour," she informed him.

'What? That couldn't be right. Was this some sort of prank? Well the staff did warned him this might happen. Just to make sure thought he checked the clock on the wall. Sure enough the pink haired girl was right. 'This didn't make sense.' Iruka thought.

"My name is Haruno Sakura by the way." she introduced herself. The now named girl-Sakura almost giggle at the chūnin's expression.

XxX

After School had let out, a nearly homicidal Iruka headed for the teacher's lounge. His hands were shaking and, he had the strangest urge to go to a bar and drink himself silly. What was it that put him so on edge? Class 4-A, enough said. The kids themselves didn't do anything wrong per say, but strange things kept happening. By the time class was over, the only thing the young teacher could say was " … the hell."

Now that he was out of that classroom, he began to note the odd things that stood out to him. For example, every time he wasn't looking his lesson plans would rearrange themselves in no particular order causing him to lose precious minutes of teaching putting them back in order.

Also, he couldn't help but notice the insufferable voice that came out of nowhere mocking him with childish insults. If he was called a poopy head one more time he would … he would, actually he didn't know what he would do. That wasn't the point, the point is that the worst thing was that only he seemed to hear it. Last time he checked hearing voices wasn't a sure sign of sanity.

There was more to it than that though. When the children believe he wasn't looking, they would trade knowing gazes and secret smiles. And just because he was a chūnin didn't mean he wasn't a good ninja. A class of possible genin weren't that much of a match against him. No matter how cunning and sneaky they might be.

But what stood out to him the most was one particular student. The Yondaimes's son: Namikaze Naruto, otherwise know as Uzamaki Kyo by friends. The only reason he noticed him in the first place was not because of his name, but by the look on his eyes. They were bright and full of mischief. He also wore a smile angelic in nature, but not innocent enough to cover the slight cheekiness that seem to surround it. Iruka could not help but be reminded of a fox.

A wicked, cunning, fox. In other words, a trickster.

Among the slight disturbances was a turtle. Yes, a turtle. One minute it wasn't there, the next boom. Right on the middle of his desk too. He didn't notice it until a girl let out giggle. The turtle peed. On. His. Lesson. Plans. If that wasn't enough another one appeared, and another one, and another one. Until there were enough to lose count.

He had stepped out of the classroom in order to informed someone. Took a while to convince that 'no he wasn't on anything funny' and that 'yes there were wild somewhat cute turtles loose on the classroom'.

When Iruka and the jounin arrived, they could only stared in disbelief. Something that he seemed to be doing quite a lot of in the past hour, and wasn't too keen on doing anytime soon. The students, no, the little demons were turtle racing. From the looks of it, they were taking bets too. The Namikaze boy seemed to be winning.

By the end of the class, he had taught nothing. Something which greatly displeased him. And the turtles stayed. The little imps seemed determined to keep them. There was something odd going on here, and it wasn't the little goldfishes in the plastic cups under his desk that tipped him off. Nor the singing turnips.

Singing turnips...

Although Iruka himself came out of that classroom without so much as a scratch, he really couldn't say the same thing about his lesson plans. They were completely ruined. And he worked so hard on them.

XxX

"What in the world were you thinking! Do you realize what could have happen if anyone had seen you? Arg! Why do I even bother trying to tell you to be careful, you'll just do your whatever you feel like!" shouted Shusei to the blond boy sitting next to him under the tree.

"But, but Shusei," he sniffed. "It was so much fun, and you had fun and everyone else did too and nobody went crazy and ... and ... stop trying to make me explain myself, it makes me feel awful." Said Naruto with big fat tears coming to his eyes.

While Shusei would usually make fun of his blond friend for his ridiculous dramatics, this time he was annoyed enough with him for going on to do who-knows-what kinds of things to not do so. He could bet his entire piggy bank saving that Naruto had been doing something he wasn't supposed to do. Naruto tended to do that a lot. Shusei briefly wondered when and where his blond friend had learnt his new trick. Tears weren't supposed to be that eye catching, nor were eyes supposed to widen that much...

Sigh "Fine, fine, but next time give us a little warning here, it was really weird, and I am not even going to ask how you did it because I'll probably go mad with all the bull that comes spewing out of your mouth" said one very irritated boy.

"You're so weird Shusei, you know that right?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, well you're weird too," the other boy mumble.

"That's wonderful! Now we can be weird and too weird" Beamed the blond boy.

Shusei resisted the urge to bump the blond boy in the head. Sometimes his friend could be too much.

XxX

-Several Hours Later

-Location: Underground

…

The room was dark, no, everything was dark. To the left, to the right, up, down, and even sideways. It wasn't cold nor warm. In fact everything was in a muted stillness that the men found unnerving. It could have been hours or perhaps a few minutes since they had been dumped there by that madwoman.

In fact, the slight beat of the footsteps that were getting disturbingly closer to their cell with every passing second was perhaps the only sound both could hear. The heels the woman was sure to be wearing echoed loudly in the stone floor, the sound made them flinch. They both knew that the woman would not hurt them, at least not physically, however, that did not stop them from fearing her in the least.

Before they knew it she was standing in front of their cells. Shinbashi Kanari knew she was here for him. The chakra absorbing seals grew stronger in her presence. She entered his cell, Kanari could no longer hear the hushed whispers the other in the next cell was trying to communicate to him. And then, she snapped her fingers. The sound was harsh against his ears, and a white flame hovered above the palm of her hand.

The light let him see that incredibly beautiful woman that had tricked him, and the white light only made her seem lovely despite the harsh shadows. And then, she talked, and her voice was just as lovely as appearance. It made him remember just how easy it was for him to fall into her trap. So, so easy. His boss would be furious.

She smiled at him, "Hello Shinbashi-san, I was told by my assistant that you have not being very cooperative in answering her questions, have you? Do you know how utterly disappointed I am?" at this she put on a hurt face. It was very convincing.

Feeling agitated he answer " I don't know anything of what she is talking about."

She looked at him slyly. "Ah, you're lying Shinbashi-san, that's not very nice of you."

Irritated he said, "It's not very nice to abduct people and keep them in cells either, you bitch."

Her eyes flashed. "You are a known associate of a man named Gatō."

He looked away, disinterested, "That's a first."

"What is?"

"That I know him".

Her face showed a confused frown, "Know who?"

"What?"

"That you know Gatō?"

"Yes."

"Then you _do_ know him?" She asked.

"Yeah." Then he quickly corrected himself. "No."

"So you don't know him?"

"I, no, _no_, I never heard of him."

She raised a perfect eyebrow. "That is amazingly unconvincing Shinbashi-san, very, _very_ unconvincing."

She could see the panic in his eyes, and she allowed herself to bask in the feel of the victory that was nearly achieved.

"I already said NO! I don't know him, never even heard of him, Gatō, Gatō who?" he asked, eyes wild.

She adjusted her position so she could observe the proceedings better, it was about to get interesting. Oh, how she loved interesting things. She almost grinned when she felt 'her' kage bunshin appear silently, disguised as 'her' other self. A teenage girl, every bit as beautiful as 'herself'.

"Now, now, no need to panic. If you won't cooperate as I have asked you many times before, than all I can say is that its out of my hands now. I am sure you recognize the young lady behind you."

Startled, Kanari whirled to see. His eyes now showed fear. He recognized her all right, as that mysterious woman that silently observed him without blinking for hours on end. He wondered just how strong she was, he didn't even hear her, let alone sense her presence.

"That there is Nana-chan. Or perhaps you may know her as the the Shadow Mistress. She is renown in the shinobi elite circles as a data collector. Everything that you hide, she will know. She has never failed before, and she is not about to fail with _you._" Her insult made him glare at her.

Shinbashi looked a little worried. "Really and how exactly does she achieve that?"

The older woman smiled. "She has the power to enter your mind, and read your thoughts as she pleases. She has been watching you for a long time now you know, even before you got here, observing what kind of person you are." She was pacing now. "And she knows. She likes the trill of the hunt, guessing how close to the mark she got. Then she will enter your mind and find out. It will be extremely unpleasant. For you, that is. It will hurt."

"But that is impossible! You're bluffing." He accused.

"Very well, Shinbashi-san, you have left us with no choice." Then she called out to the other girl. "Hey, Nana-chan, why don't you show him exactly how _possible_ you're ability is, eh. I am sure Shinbashi-san is _dying_ to know."

"As you wish … Akito-Sama." Spoke 'Nana-chan' for the first time.

XxX

Location: Konoha Forest, Wildlife Preservation

Time: 11:15 PM

…

XxX

'Akito-Sama' and 'Nana-chan' were sitting in a cherry-blossom tree. The shadows of the taller trees made the cherry blossom fall in the darkness. It would have been difficult for anyone to see the two girls up close, let alone from a distance, it was a pre-chosen location made from that reason alone.

The two 'girls' did not stood up when a new person arrived. They were really too lazy to do that. He would have to have a chat with them about their lax vigilance later. _Now_ that would be an unnerving talk, those two girls were him after all.

The first to speak was 'Akito-Sama'. "Hey boss man! Fancy seeing you, come here often?" She grinned deviously. "We got the info you requested, though it took a lot of bluffing to do it boss. I swear if you ever make us do something like that again at least have the decency to give us clear and precise orders. Hate to say it boss, but your hand writing sucks."

'Nana-Chan' gave a curt nod her agreement...

Naruto ignored the comments of his 'playful' self and continued to inspect the recordings given to him by the complaining 'girl'. Once he saw everything was in order, he turned to his 'stoic' self and reclined his head in acknowledgment. Moments later, both shadow clones dismissed themselves and two sets of memories flooded his mind.

Naruto reclined against the tree bark and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes were filled with purpose. In the shadow of the trees, Naruto's eyes glowed and his fangs gleamed like pearls.

It was time to get started.

**End of Chapter 8**

…...

**Author's Note: **

This chapter took a while to post and correct. It would have been published earlier since I already had it typed out for months, but my computer took quite a few vacations. Anyway, I hope all of you like it and take some time out of your valuable day to Review it.

After all, Every Review counts.


End file.
